PUNISHMENT
by veuxet
Summary: Chap 1, of 2. [Kris x Chanyeol / KRISYEOL. Brother! KrisTao. Kai x Sehun / KaiHun] Hanya kisah Chanyeol yang menghukum Kris dengan cara tidak boleh 'melakukannya' selama 1 bulan. Setelah beberapa hari setelah dia mengikrarkan hukumannya, dia pergi ke mall untuk refreshing. Dan karena beberapa hal, dia malah membutuhkan sentuhan Kris. Oke, Sekai cuman nyempil, yah seupil doang. :v.


**PUNISHMENT**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Pairing:** Kris x Chanyeol. KrisYeol.

.

 **Summary:** Chanyeol menghukum Kris dengan cara tidak boleh 'melakukannya' selama 1 bulan. Setelah beberapa hari setelah dia mengikrarkan hukumannya, dia pergi ke mall untuk belanja. Dan karena beberapa hal, dia malah membutuhkan sentuhan Kris. :v

.

 **Rate:** M+

Length: TwoShoot. (Lemon / Krisyeol Sex scene Chap 2)

 **WARNING:** KRISYEOL FF! Gay-Couple. Sex Scene / Lemon. Boy x Boy. Seme! Kris Wu, Uke! Park Chanyeol. Brother! KRISTAO / TAORIS. KaiHun numvang lewat.

 **Author:** Alda Namira / Yoshinaoko Monamie [Namie]

.

Ini murni ide author, and beberapa bagian based on true story :v.

font miring : flashback.

.

ENJOY READING! ^^

.

REVIEW JUSEYOOOOO! XD

.

#KRISYEOLhardshipper

.

.

.

Di suatu siang yang panas, disaat burung udah males teriak-teriak, pekerja kantoran sudah berangkat, disaat jam menunjukan angka 10. Sesosok namja tinggi bersuara bass namun manis dan berwajah layaknya puppy terbangun dengan leher yang terhiasi dengan banyak krismark kissmark yang ia yakini tidak akanhilang dalam waktu dekat, dan oh jangan lupa dengan lubang selatannya yang terasa luar biasa ngilu. OH YA, Namja itu bernama Park Chanyeol.

"enghhh akh." Lenguh Chanyeol menahan ngilu pada lubang nya.

Well, salahkan kekasihnya yang semalam ikut ke bar bersama teman-temannya dan tanpa sengaja meminum minuman yang diberi perangsang oleh teman perempuannya, dan pulang dalam keadan horny level tinggi. Dan ditambah lagi dengan chanyeol. Dia juga salah karena berpakaian yang minim.

" _Welcome home, Hyung." Sapa Chanyeol melihat Kris pulang._

" _ah.. ne.. ngg" Kris terperangah karena memperhatikan tampilan Chanyeol saat ini,_

 _Sweaternya yang kebesaran di tubuh chanyeol, dan menunjukan bahu chanyeol yang mulus,_ _ **CHECK!**_

 _Tubuh bagian bawah chanyeol yang hanya tertutupi boxer spongebob hanye menutupi ¼ pahanya,_ _ **CHECK!**_

 _Paha putih nan mulusnya,_ _ **CHECK!**_

 _Kaki jenjang tanpa cacatnya,_ _ **CHECK!**_

 _Rambut berantakan dan leher mulusnya,_ _ **CHECK!**_

" _EHM. hyung? Is there something wrong? Your face red, are you sick?" Ucap Chanyeol khawatir._

 _Saat Chanyeol hendak memeluk Kris, dia merasakan ada yang menyembul dari bagian bawah Kris_

" _Hyung, A-are you hard?" Ucap chanyeol perlahan._

 _Right, wel, okay, yeah, tanpa menjawab Kris menggendongnya ke kamar dan melanjukan acaranya yang tertunda. Damn! Karena kebutuhan manusiawinya, Kris 'melakukannya' dengan kasar dalam beberapa ronde._

Hell, Gimana chanyeol gak ngilu sekarang? Oh God. Jika saja Chanyeol lupa bahwa Kris adalah kekasih tercintanya, dia akan patahkan lehennya selagi dia tidur. Dan Chanyeol akan-

"Morning~" Chanyeol, lenguhanmu membangunkan singa yang tertidur nak…

"Kyaaaaa! hyung, Stop it! Kyaaaa!" Oke Kris udah mulai gerayangin Chanyeol lagi.

"HYUNG!…hyung lanjutkan maka aku menghukummu 3 bulan ke depan. HYUNG GAK BOLEH MElAKUKAN 'ITU' DENGANKU!" mendengar itu Kris dengan segera menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Kau yakin, Chanyeol? Kau kuat?" Tanya kris meyakinkan, dan heran.

"HEEEEH! YANG HORNY TERUS TUH KAMU! AKU MAH KUAT! POKOKNYA SELAMA 1 BULAN KEDEPAN, KAMU GA BOLEH NGELAKUIN YANG IYA-IYA KE AKU. KALO GAK HUKUMAN NYA AKU TAMBAH" teriak chanyeol emosi, sembari berjalan terseok-seok ke kamar mandi.

"Well sepertinya aku tidak yakin aku akan kuat.." Kris merenung.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol, kau yakin?" Tanya Kris di sela sarapannya.

"Yakin soal apa tuan wu?" Tanya chanyeol, yang terdengar seperti mengejek.

"soal hukumanku 1 bulan.." Ucap Kris

"oh tentu saja, aku kan pengen hyung bisa nahan hasrat hyung.." Ucap chanyeol datar

"Tapi…satu bulan..?" Tanya kris lagi.

"Ah… Tuan wu mau lebih? Aku bisa buat menjadi 2 bulan lamanya" Ucap chanyeol dengan cengiran idiotnya, "berhentilah mengeluh tuan wu~" lanjutnya lalu meninggalkan Kris yang termenung di meja makan.

.

.

.

Well, sudah 1 minggu Kris tidak melakukan yang iya-iya ke chanyeol, dan sudah satu minggu Kris bolak balik kamar mandi buat bermain solo untuk menuntaskan 1/ 2 Hasratnya. Chanyeol bersungguh-sungguh atas hukumannya.

"Chanyeol," panggil Kris.

"Yaaa?" jawab Chanyeol tanpa menoleh dan tetap menonton tv.

"Nanti aku mau ke bandara lalu ke apartemen Tao, mungkin akan menginap beberapa hari." Ucap kris sembari makan.

"Berapa hari? Kris-hyung ke China?" Tanya chanyeol balik, dan menghadap ke Kris yang sedang di meja makan.

"ehmm… 5 – 7 hari mungkin? Tidak, dia pindah ke apartemen di Seoul untuk kuliah. Ku tawari di sini, tapi katanya mau mandiri. Jadi kata Mama aku harus menemaninya beberapa hari." Jawab kris seadanya dan melanjutkan makan.

"A~ Yasudah Hyung, kapan kau berangkat?" Tanya chanyeol.

Kris menoleh ke jam dinding bergambar kepala rilakuma. "30 menit lagi, aku akan mandi dulu. Memang kenapa?".

"Yasudah sana mandi, kusiapkan beberapa pasang baju untukmu… Aku mau pergi belanja Hyung." Ucap chanyeol dan dia berjalan ke lantai atas untuk menyiapkan pakaian Kris.

"Ah~ Yasudah aku mandi. Thanks baby~" Ucap kris lalu mengecup bibir chanyeol kilat, namun cukup untuk membuat chanyeol merona.

.

Waktu pun berlalu, setelah Kris pergi ke rumah baru Tao Chanyeol langsung ke Mall. Mau refreshing sih katanya.. tapi ada kejutan tak di duga. Hal pertama yang Chanyeol ingin lakukan sekarang, Nonton bioskop. Oke, udah beli tiket. Udah beli popcorn, tinggal tunggu 5 menit buat nonton.

5 menit pun berlalu, Chanyeol pun masuk ke studio 4. Dia memang memilih yang paling pojok. Biar gak berisik katanya. Beberapa menit telah berlalu. 1 jam telah berlalu… Chanyeol mulai mengantuk. Tapi tiba-tiba ia terbangun karena pemeran si cowok yang Hawt (Hot) abis, lagi nindih cewek yang diceritanya naked. Mereka lagi bersetubuh. Gatau kenapa, darah chanyeol berdesir pelan, merinding disco gitu kearah selangkangannya…

Wait. Selangkangan? WHAT?! OMAYGAD! Chanyeol ngaceng.

Karena tidak tahan, perlahan ia mengeluarkan batang kemaluannya dan mengocoknya pelan. Toh dia duduk di paling belakang dan paling pojok. Semakin lama ritme semakin cepat saat sudah mau sampai, tiba-tiba lampu bioskop nyala. Chanyeol buru-buru masukin burungnya kedalem sangkar, takut dikira om-om mesum butuh pelampiasan. Padahal emang bener, salah sendiri ngehukum lama banget *digampar ampe mati*

Pada akhirnya Chanyeol butuh ke kamar mandi untuk menyelesaikan urusannya. Saat dia bermain solo, samar-samar dia mendengar suara-suara dewasa /? yang sedang mencari kenikmatan dunia. Dan sepertinya Chanyeol kenal dengan suara ini.

"Kaiiiihh~ Fasterr… akh akgghh…. Nghhhhh..hmmmm.. cmmpafts" *Krik*

"Sehunn… kauhhh nikmat sayang~~" *Krik krik*

"Kaii… hahhhh… aku mau satu ronde lagi… aku… ingin sambil berdiri~" *krik krik krik*

*brak* (bunyi tabrakan antara punggung sehun dan dinding di belakang toiletnya.) "akhhhhh Kaiiiii… so deppp ahhh ahhhh… nghhhh"

Hey tidak taukah kalian, di bilik sebelah Chanyeol sedang menatap miris kemaluannya yang memerah. Dia miris. Dia butuh kris. Tapi, bukan Chanyeol namanya kalo mudah pasrah.

"YAK KALIAN KALKAU BERCINTA TIDAK BISA DIAM ATAU GIMANA?!" Ucap Chanyeol memasukan burungnya yang sudah mengeluarkan cairannya. Lalu keluar dan mengetuk pintu bilik di sebelahnya.

"chanyeolhh hyung?" Kai membuka pintu dan melihat chanyeol, sedangkan Chanyeol sweatdrop melihat sehun sedang duduk di toilet dan berusaha menutupi kemaluannya dangan tangan. Mereka ini hoobaenya di tempat kuliah. Dan chanyeol lupa akan Kaihun couple ini akan bersetubuh dimanapun ada kesempatan. Jadi wajar saja..

"Yeol hyung… jangan adukan ke eomma ndeee~ bbuing-bbuing~" sehun aegyo, Chanyeol dekat dengan ibunya karena mereka bertetangga. Chanyeol pun mengangguk pasrah. "lanjutkan. Aku mau ke tempat lain, jangan berisik. Kalian bisa membuat orang lain bermain solo 2x karena itu." Lalu Chanyeol melenggang pergi meninggalkan Sehun dan kai yang sedang mencerna perkataannya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol pun berpikir. Ini baru 2 tempat, dan dia sudah 2x bermain solo. Oh, Chanyeol serindu itukah kau dengan sentuhan Kris-Hyung mu?

Ah, dia melihat wahana bermain disana, Chanyeol pun berjalan ke area bermain itu. "AmazingTown.. aa…" Gumam Chanyeol melapalkan nama are bermain itu.

.

" _Sepertinya tidak ada yang akan membuatku horny disini"_ batin Chanyeol.

.

.

TBC.

.

.

A/N footnote.

Maaf gajelas, ini ff kilat Kris yeol pertama… gak ku cek lagi. Typo maaf yaaa…  
Review juseyooo…. Follow author yaaa~ /?

So, ini ff terlahir hanya dengan waktu 1 jam, namun dari ide yang menumpuk selama 1 minggu /?

Kritik saran, saya terima dengan senang hati. Kalo kasar-kasar, dosa tanggung sendiri.

Mungkin author bakal update 1 bulan 2x / 1x… Dan ffnya random.

Soalnya computer suka error..

Biasanya suka gadapet ide..

Kurang diminati… jd gak semangat.

So peace, love, and gawlll (?)  
2015.07.13

Alda/Namie. Love KrisYeol forevahhh!

*kibar banner KrisYeol*


End file.
